<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【VD】番外5：出骨鱼刺 by foam_memory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980383">【VD】番外5：出骨鱼刺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foam_memory/pseuds/foam_memory'>foam_memory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The old star-eaten blanket of the sky 晓看天色 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Domestic Fluff, First Time Bottoming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foam_memory/pseuds/foam_memory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>维吉尔首先是在聚会中注意到这点的。</p><p> </p><p>送给百忧解的生日礼物！祝她生日快乐！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The old star-eaten blanket of the sky 晓看天色 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【VD】番外5：出骨鱼刺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/gifts">Prozaco</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>维吉尔首先是在聚会中注意到这点的。</p><p>他带但丁参加过那些不得不去的社交场合。因为维吉尔本来就生性寡淡，平时和同事少有来往，所以参加聚会从来都是新鲜事。而带着恋人一起来，那更是每次都会引起轰动。</p><p>但丁很拘谨，这是维吉尔没预料到的。在维吉尔印象里，他的弟弟是天生的聚会男孩。但他的但丁，不管多少次，这些不符合性格的冷淡和谨慎还是会让维吉尔惊讶。</p><p>酒过三巡。人群在酒会上散开，气氛平和愉快。但丁起初一直跟着维吉尔，在被维吉尔暗暗指责之后，但丁带着十万分不情愿的退了开，与维吉尔拉开了距离。</p><p>维吉尔参加宴会是有目的性的，而此刻，他在和目标任务进行攀谈。“真没想到您竟然偏好这种类型。”这一位是出名的口无遮拦，带着颇有深意的笑容，对但丁评头论足，“确实，感觉会是叫声好听的类型。”</p><p>嗯？维吉尔冷淡地回敬对方的冒犯，根本没兴趣去深想对方的暗示。</p><p>他起初并没有在意什么，不过是些风月场上的荤话罢了。但随着他和但丁的关系愈发固定，聚会也参加得越来越多时，维吉尔渐渐摸索出某种规律。</p><p>其他人喜欢朝维吉尔赞美但丁“美人”、“身材好”以及“声音好听”，这是关于外表方面的；而性格方面的形容词会偏向“听话”、“安静”甚至“乖巧”这类词汇。</p><p>维吉尔的“甜心”“小雀”还有“猫”，张扬的家伙甚至给但丁起这样暧昧的昵称。</p><p>哪怕是维吉尔，听得多了，也难免有种奇妙的错位感，不知道这些子虚乌有的形容都是从哪里来的。一个人这样说，或许是那个人的问题，而如果所有人都这样说？</p><p>他不清楚旁人从他和但丁之间的气场中嗅到了什么。</p><p>“你可别他一个人放那里太久。”喝醉的女同事朝维吉尔嘻嘻笑，不停暗示但丁的方向，“看着真可怜，你就让他跟着你嘛，他那么依赖你。”</p><p>维吉尔皱起眉，终于也还是按捺不住好奇，回头望向但丁的方向。但丁坐在人群之间，手里拿着杯从聚会开始就半口没喝的香槟，没什么表情地坐在沙发里。在维吉尔眼里，但丁只是保持了他一贯的行为习惯。</p><p>一杯酒被推到了维吉尔面前。“吵架的话，惩罚他的方式可以有很多种。”女同事打着酒嗝，眨着眼，想把长岛冰茶硬塞给他，“骗他喝几杯，后半夜再一起讨回来，岂不美哉？”</p><p>除了但丁是个千杯不醉的半魔。维吉尔面无表情地望着眼前的酒杯。</p><p>维吉尔逐渐明白，人们这样表现，是因为他们传统的认为维吉尔在这段关系中处于主动，是保护角色；而但丁是被动的，需要被疼爱的。他们朝维吉尔或夸赞或暗示但丁，都像是在朝一名丈夫赞美他的妻子。</p><p>这还……蛮有趣的，尤其当真相完全不是如此的时候。维吉尔起初还感觉好笑，觉得但丁的压抑毫无意义，把自己塑造成弱势角色有什么好处？但随着一场又一场聚会过后，维吉尔认识到自己的错误。</p><p>因为，是的，这种行为毫无意义，但丁也根本不是那种类型。</p><p>所以，这些愚蠢的人是否真的在无意识中发现了某些真相？维吉尔端着酒杯，远远的端详着但丁和酒会上的其他人互动，评估着他的恋人。仔细观察的话，但丁确实不安定。</p><p>但丁与他目光相遇，隔着半个会场，但丁朝他投来了‘被骂也没关系所以我能不能回到你身边去’的求救目光。糟糕，维吉尔被传染了，他真的开始觉得但丁可可怜怜了。</p><p>拿他没办法。维吉尔叹了口气，朝但丁勾勾手掌，但丁立刻跑了过来。</p><p>“我向天发誓，维吉尔。”但丁将酒扔在吧台上，“我下次绝对不要再陪你来这种无聊的酒会。”</p><p>“你会的。”维吉尔根本不拿但丁的威胁往心里去。</p><p>“是的，我会的。”但丁叹气。</p><p>维吉尔没再回答，他仍暗暗观察着他的恋人。在他身边，但丁终于放松下来，肢体语言外放，看起来感受到了安全。</p><p>那是维吉尔第一次有了那样的想法。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>那就像是一个乐章的引子，让维吉尔逐渐注意到更多事。</p><p>比如说，他的恋人非常听他的话，属于言听计从的地步。维吉尔掌控大局惯了，从没想过这根本不是但丁的性格。但他的但丁，从与他相遇的第一刻起，就很听从维吉尔的安排。最挑战维吉尔权威的时候也只有打趣，还总说着说着就安静下来。</p><p>这个但丁甚至不善言辞。</p><p>但丁绝大多数时间在依赖着他，物质意义上的，维吉尔也很享受这种上位感。但心灵层面的依赖却属于另一种东西，维吉尔其实很清楚，如果一定要分开他们两个人，谁会是那个更加崩溃的。</p><p>别离开我，别离开我。维吉尔有时候甚至会觉得自己听得到那些心声。因为它们如此喧哗和不安，刻在但丁的每一分每一秒里，伴他而行。</p><p>而且细究起来，但丁也确实承担着绝大多数传统意义上的“妻子”工作——在工作能力上，维吉尔比异世界来的但丁不知道要强出多少。理所当然的，但丁会去做力所能及的事来弥补这个平衡。</p><p>维吉尔曾经也感慨过，看到但丁收拾家务简直就像在做梦，而现在维吉尔看到了不同的东西。比如说，清洁家具和浇花的但丁有种莫名的温和，在阳光的照耀下，让他看起来像是刚烘烤出来的甜美面包，松软又带着家的温馨。</p><p>更别说但丁有的时候很可爱。哪怕是从来没有多想过的维吉尔，也不得不承认，他的恋人偶尔会蠢得可爱，让维吉尔会有些不忍心太难为他。</p><p>本以为自己是年纪大了。但现在想想，被人拉着灌酒，最后喝光了整个酒吧的库存，把所有人都喝趴下，自己一个人还清醒地坐在那，一脸尴尬的但丁确实很可爱。这不是维吉尔的问题。</p><p>低着头挨训，知道自己做错事的但丁也很可爱。不管怎么劝阻，但丁依旧会和穿越者产生矛盾。每次维吉尔赶到场的时候，但丁就会乖乖站在那，露出那副可怜又可爱的反省表情，让维吉尔每次都狠不下心真的朝他发火。</p><p>.........哼嗯，维吉尔需要仔细审视一下他们的关系了。</p><p>维吉尔如今的感情模式更多继承于先前，就这样顺其自然的发展下去。但其实仔细想想，最开始不过是维吉尔输了几场游戏，后来就变得身心俱疲。维吉尔懒得在性爱中操心太多事，躺下来享受也就是了，没什么不习惯的。</p><p>但或许……维吉尔沉思着，他今天结束得早，回家正巧撞到了但丁做晚饭的场景。</p><p>正是初冬，但丁穿着修身的酒红色薄毛衣，表情很沉静。维吉尔有了回到家的温馨感，他放下公文包，走向厨房，在门口观望了一会但丁的背影。</p><p>维吉尔上前，带着半试探的意味从后面搂住了但丁的腰，将下颚歇在他的肩头。</p><p>“维吉尔？”但丁回头。维吉尔平时出了名的清淡，对身体接触不算排斥，但也并不喜欢，这样的举动当然引起了但丁的困惑。</p><p>维吉尔没有说话，他因为但丁身上温暖的气息放松下来，感觉一天的疲惫消失大半。紧接着，带着半分戏弄的心态，维吉尔将手放在但丁身上，隔着衣服抚摸他的腹肌。</p><p>这回但丁绷紧了身体。“……维吉尔？”但丁不确定地询问。当然了，但丁不会因为这种事情就红了脸，但他确实局促起来，对维吉尔的主动适应不良。</p><p>当但丁转过头，并意图关掉灶台时，维吉尔知道但丁会错意了。“别动。”维吉尔在但丁耳边命令，他可不想被夺走主动权，“专心做你的饭。”</p><p>而但丁也确实遵从了，虽然满脸都是疑虑。当维吉尔撩开他的银发，吻他的耳朵，一路轻吻到他的肩膀时，但丁一直都保持着沉默。直到维吉尔的手往上抚摸，放在他的胸膛上时，但丁忍不住了。“你至少可以告诉我，你想玩什么花样？我也好配合你。”</p><p>“嘘……”维吉尔享受着欺负自己弟弟的感受，哪有心情给但丁解释？他发现自己喜欢但丁微红的耳尖，也发现自己想探索更多。这比维吉尔想得还要让他兴奋，这让他使劲捏了捏但丁的胸，不出所料，手感非常好。</p><p>但丁打了个可爱的激灵。“……你最好事先跟我说。”但丁低语，“我可能会烫到你。”</p><p>“那就把火关了。”维吉尔轻咬但丁的耳垂。</p><p>之后他把但丁按在准备台上吻他。但丁适应得很快，随着维吉尔的步调兴奋起来。他搂住维吉尔的腰，慢慢在这个吻间倾压过来，当然被维吉尔一个推搡按在原地。但丁明白了暗示，放弃了主动权，任由维吉尔隔着衣服抚摸他的胸口，又顺势摸到了腰间。</p><p>分开时，但丁的薄唇被吻得一片深红。他的目光危险又闪烁。“这是怎么了？”他轻声。</p><p>这么明显的暗示了，但他的恋人似乎一丝危机感都没有感觉到。维吉尔叹了口气，让但丁主动理解还是太难了。所以他伸出手，捏住了但丁的下颚，不轻不重的力道。</p><p>维吉尔从来都不是拐弯抹角的类型。他开口，盯着但丁的眸子，观察他的表情。</p><p>“我想上你。”维吉尔宣布。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>但丁眨了眨眼睛，又眨了眨。</p><p>维吉尔一直端详着他，看但丁听到这句话，理解这句话，思考这句话。情绪在但丁的眼睛里划过，转瞬即逝，又万语千言。他看起来疑惑，茫然，又似乎错愕，诧异，紧张，还有更多更多的事物。他看起来马上就要缩回自己的壳了。</p><p>然后但丁紧张地笑了。“……哈哈，如果在我的世界，我会以为你中了什么魔咒呢。”</p><p>“你不能够接受？”维吉尔用拇指摩挲着但丁的下颚。他知道，如果他强硬的要求，但丁不会拒绝，但维吉尔也并不觉得那是健康的情感关系。</p><p>年龄和经历让他们知道不能够肆意挥霍，不能没完没了的索求，更不能随便就坚定拒绝。就像此刻，但丁仍环着维吉尔的腰。“也不能说是不能接受……”但丁思索着，“是什么让你突然有这样的想法？”</p><p>维吉尔又吻上了但丁，作为他的回复，也作为对但丁回答的不满。他竟然认为这需要一个理由。但丁没抗拒，但也没有刚刚那么兴致盎然。他雪白色的睫毛微颤着，捏住了维吉尔的腰。</p><p>然后但丁完全放松下来，他笃定了什么似的，将那个吻送上了某种热烈的顶峰。维吉尔知道这是但丁的回答，他的恋人同意了。维吉尔不知道这能让他的心燃烧得如同融化一般，许久未能感受过的激情让维吉尔感觉自己回到了那些年轻的岁月。那时的他曾可以为一首诗歌伤春悲秋，而如今，已经鲜少能有什么再打动他了。</p><p>但丁却可以救活他，用他自己的方式。兴头上的维吉尔抱住但丁的腰，将但丁整个抬了起来。在但丁的惊呼中，维吉尔将他扛在肩上，往卧室里带。头顶传来但丁爽朗的笑声，还带着那么些微的颤抖。他紧紧搂着维吉尔的脖子。</p><p>维吉尔将但丁扔在床上，边脱鞋边扯自己的领带。但丁近乎是惊奇地望着自己突然兴致勃勃的恋人——是的，他应该对此感到惊奇，维吉尔的热情可不多得——但丁一直笑着，起身想帮维吉尔的忙，却被维吉尔按进了床里。</p><p>在这种热情中，他们谁都忘记了拉上窗帘，冬日的雪白色映在他们身上，像是给他们镶上一层淡淡的银光。维吉尔覆盖在但丁身上吻他，他吻得急，但丁不得已发出几声闷哼，那可爱的声音像是猫爪子似的，轻挠在维吉尔心房上。</p><p>他根本不知道自己有多美。</p><p>他的恋人晕头转向，不知道自己该做什么，或者说，总是在做多余的事。维吉尔抓住在他后背上游走的手，他可不喜欢在他主导的时间里有人按照自己意愿行动。“再乱动，我就要把你绑起来了。”维吉尔警告。但丁无辜地看他，说不上是真的没理解，还是在和他装傻。</p><p>维吉尔最终不耐烦地扯过白色的枕巾，将恋人两只手腕捆在了一起，高高举过但丁的头顶。</p><p>这样拙劣的道具当然不可能真的限制但丁的行动。但丁像看玩具一样看它，嘴角的笑意没停止过。维吉尔不喜欢这游刃有余的态度，所以将但丁酒红色的毛衣从底部拽起，塞到了但丁的嘴里。“咬好。”维吉尔命令，而但丁遵从了。</p><p>他的弟弟唇红齿白，酒红色的毛衣将他衬得更加雪白，近乎没有血色。但丁的上本身完全被拘束住了，只剩下那双蓝金色的眼睛还能说话，此刻正饶有兴趣的闪着光，就像他想看维吉尔会怎么做，就像他开始用眼睛笑起来。</p><p>维吉尔会让他学会这个教训：永远不要试图挑战他。</p><p>他像是掠食者般倾身过去，咬住了但丁暴露在外的脖颈，与此同时手则近乎粗鲁地抓住了但丁的性器。但丁轻吸了一口气，而维吉尔不会给他适应的时间。他用舌在那脆弱又纤细的脖颈中轻舔，用牙尖刮过那脉搏，逼迫但丁不得不侧过头，银色的头发散在枕头间，竟带着几分诱惑在里面。</p><p>维吉尔的手也没有停止过。他隔着外裤揉弄但丁的性器，依着那褶皱用修长的手指描摹着，却不让但丁尝到更多。但丁本能地扭着腰，腹肌起伏，想要得到更多，却被维吉尔按在床上动弹不得。现在是他品尝的时间，谁也不能破坏维吉尔的好兴致。</p><p>但丁的表情是在维吉尔咬上他的乳珠时开始动摇的。他吸了一口急气，脸色漫上一层淡红色，全身因那感受而紧紧绷着。确实是发育良好的胸口，怪不得那么多人揶揄过，尝上去有些淡淡的咸，淡淡的甜。维吉尔坏意地咬下去，满意地看到但丁弓起腰背。</p><p>此后，维吉尔又陆陆续续留下了一些齿痕，又望着那些痕迹在但丁非人的恢复力下渐渐淡去——就像一个馈赠，一个诅咒，没人会知道这副身体曾经历过什么——等他再抬头时，但丁的脸色已经变成绯红色了。他听话地叼着衣服，导致呼吸急促又大声，目光看起来湿漉漉的，充满渴求。</p><p>但丁在床上总是迫不及待又主动，大抵亲密就是抛下所有伪装，回归最初的本真，着时时刻刻提醒着维吉尔这就是他的弟弟。但丁在床上乱动，想要做些什么，维吉尔决定让忍耐了这么久的幼弟尝些甜头。所以他扒下了但丁的裤子，看那勃起充满活力地蹦跳出来。</p><p>当维吉尔俯下身去，用嘴包裹住那尖端时，他错过了但丁倏地瞪大的眸子。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>似乎是从那一刻开始，有什么开始变得不同了。</p><p>但丁在往后缩，非常奇怪的反应，让维吉尔忍不住瞥了他一眼。他却看到自己的恋人全然没了刚才的放松，表情甚至显得惊惶。确实，这是维吉尔第一次为他口交，这种惊讶还能够理解。所以维吉尔只是继续将那柱体含入口中，一寸寸地将但丁吞了进去。</p><p>但丁发出一声短促的呜咽，但很快就像意识到自己在发出什么声音似的，变得安静无声了。他目不转睛地低头望着维吉尔，就像想把这一刻印在脑子里一样，看维吉尔用手轻揉他的睾丸，又快速和坚定地上下移动着头，用舌和牙给予最适当的刺激和撩拨。但丁仰起头，双腿发抖，却没有顶上来的意思。乖孩子。</p><p>哪怕是维吉尔将他的裤子整个褪下，又将润滑液滴在手心捂暖时，但丁都保持着完全的安静，只是一直望着维吉尔。那模样有些像他封闭自己时的样子，但又不完全相似。他的目光跟着维吉尔移动，在维吉尔将手伸出的时候配合得将腿打得更开，让维吉尔奖励似得吻了吻他的大腿内侧。</p><p>但丁的后穴非常紧，又暖又软，让维吉尔有冲动想直接捅进去。但他强压下了性子，一只手指往里送，另一只手则撸动着但丁的阴茎，给这身体更多刺激来克服疼痛。因为不管但丁是否经受过痛苦，维吉尔都没理由非要弄痛他。但丁打了个哆嗦，频繁地眨着眼睛，伸进去的手指慢慢变成三根。</p><p>但不管怎么说，还是紧得不可思议……维吉尔这样暗暗评价，看他的恋人强撑着自尊却又完全生疏的模样。但丁像是被那些陌生的触感完全围攻了，全身的肌肉都不知道什么时候该用力，又什么时候放松。维吉尔能感受到但丁的括约肌，毫无规律地微颤着，从未受过这样的折磨般，推挤维吉尔的同时又吸吮着。太青涩了，毫无经验可言。</p><p>但维吉尔等不及了。如果你认为他是洋洋得意的掌控者，那你就大错特错了。他是冷静的熊熊烈焰，早就迫不及待和另外一捧火焰碰撞，交融，然后坠落。维吉尔抚摸着但丁战栗的腹肌。在他侵入的前一秒，维吉尔扯开了但丁嘴里叼着的衣服。但丁的呻吟被维吉尔硬生生地压抑在了一个吻间。</p><p>温度太高了，一切都是。他们赤裸的肌肤相贴，口舌交缠，而但丁的身体最终将他容纳（哪怕他不能，维吉尔也要在他体内活生生造出一个可以容纳他的地方）。维吉尔谨慎地活动起来，那让但丁口中又漏出一声喘息。维吉尔发现他想听到但丁的声音，各种各样的，他想听到但丁被打碎保护壳的声音。他的弟弟不该是安静的，他是一束明亮的光，当他出现时，应该所有人都知道他的到来。</p><p>所以维吉尔加速了，但丁猝不及防，被撞出一声湿淋淋的呜咽。他攀在维吉尔身上，挺起腰来，紧紧抱着维吉尔，在那节奏中毫无招架之力，只能够接受维吉尔给他的任何东西。</p><p>“唔！不……”当维吉尔去咬但丁的耳朵时，但丁破碎地低语，那让维吉尔更加兴奋。他将一口温暖地气吹在但丁的耳廓里，满意地看他的恋人在他身下发着抖。但丁本来蔫下去的勃起也重新抬了头，在碰撞中吐出了更多兴奋的前液。</p><p>他的恋人如此顺从，哪怕是维吉尔强硬地把他翻转过去，让他塌下上身，抬高臀部时，他也配合地自己摆好了姿势——甚至将屁股翘得更高，以便维吉尔更轻松的操进去——绑着但丁双手的枕巾早就散了，但他仍自己紧扣着双手，十根指尖早就变成了爪子，互相交叠，微微发颤。</p><p>这个姿势更容易感受到快感。维吉尔很快找到了但丁的敏感点，开始朝那个位置猛攻，另一只手撸动着但丁的勃起。前后夹击，但丁抑制不住自己的声音，当他叫出第一声时，他的声音就不再由他控制了。那一声比一声急，一声比一声高，就像催促着维吉尔给他更多。酒红色的毛衣随着重力全都落了下去，露出了但丁紧致又纤细的腰肢，弯曲成了最美的模样，此刻正因所有感触而摇摆着，将维吉尔吞入更多。</p><p>太美了。维吉尔用手从腰窝一路抚摸下去，似乎一瞬间理解了那些酒客们的评头论足，真可惜他一直困囿于习惯里，未能更快的品尝到这珍宝。他的珍宝。“我的。”在那些疯狂与情欲之间，维吉尔在但丁耳边轻语。这是那句将但丁送到顶峰的话。</p><p>但丁高潮了，而绞紧的甬道让维吉尔发出舒爽地嘶声。他一直忍到现在，可不能这么轻易地就缴了械。但丁需要为他最开始的表现付出代价。所以维吉尔在那之后继续刺激他的恋人，用各种方法使用他，直到但丁发出投降般的啜泣。</p><p>维吉尔释放在了但丁体内，他知道不需要询问但丁的意见。</p><p>之后的时间变得懒洋洋起来，维吉尔从但丁身上滑下，半懒着去确认恋人的情况。他后知后觉的发现但丁眼眶通红。维吉尔愣了愣，思考自己是不是做得有些太过火了，毕竟从反应来看，但丁应该是个处子，这样过刺激确实有些太难为他了。所以维吉尔拉近他们的距离，想要用一个吻来安抚他的恋人。</p><p>“你应该咬我的后颈。”但丁突然低语，语气中仍带着一丝颤抖。</p><p>维吉尔停下了。“什么？”</p><p>但丁吻了吻维吉尔的脸，然后一路吻到嘴角，就像是更多感情无处发泄，一些与欲望无关的感情。“……咬后颈在恶魔之间的含义，就像是标记。”但丁在那些吻之间解释着，“如果你想证明你拥有我，你需要咬我的后颈。”</p><p>啊，似乎某些动物之间也会有这样的行为。虽然维吉尔对恶魔不了解，但从游戏中也大概有种野生动物的感觉。原来还会有这样的习俗，半魔这种生物还真神奇。</p><p>“你想吗？”但丁望着维吉尔，“你想要咬我的后颈吗？”</p><p>维吉尔望着但丁红彤彤的眼眶。他不知道这究竟有什么重要，但是。“为什么不？”维吉尔朝但丁歪头，无所谓地笑了。</p><p>他根本不知道这对但丁来说意味着什么。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>从前，有一只野猫。他在成为野猫的时候，喉咙处扎了一根鱼刺。</p><p>很细很长的鱼刺，卡在喉咙里，甚至暴露在皮毛外。野猫甚至不知道那是什么时候扎上的。他觉得骄傲极了，没有人像它一样，脖子里扎着一根鱼刺。他是独一无二的，最自由的那一个。所以野猫不管那疼痛，开始了自己的流浪。</p><p>野猫打架是一把好手，很快就把整个街区的猫都打服了。他做了垃圾堆里的王，有那么多人想要挑战他，想要夺回属于自己的东西，最终都一瘸一拐的走了。他们打不过他，他是最强的，想和它成为敌人的家伙都死路一条。</p><p>但是，也没有什么想和他做朋友。他们反而都发现了那根鱼刺，横在野猫的脖子上，看起来如此不起眼的东西。</p><p>那根鱼刺不会致命，只是会撕心裂肺的疼。其他的猫抓住了野猫的弱点，所以无一例外地将爪子拍在了那根鱼刺上，看野猫痛得龇牙咧嘴，所以他用更恐怖的方法报复回去。</p><p>他们拍在那根鱼刺上。【“你什么时候离开？你明明看到你想要的结局了。”】</p><p>他们拍在那根鱼刺上。【“要求别人给你什么不是自私吗？”】</p><p>他们拍在那根鱼刺上。【“你必须付出努力，才可以得到回报。这不是天经地义的事吗？”】</p><p>直到那疼痛最终让野猫妥协了。他真的太痛了，没办法再继续张牙舞爪下去了。所以野猫再次启程了，但这次他的目标不一样，他希望找到一种可以拔掉鱼刺的方法。这不过是一根小小的，不起眼的鱼刺，一定很简单就能拔除的，不是吗？</p><p>人们将他轰了出来。“脏东西！”他们大吼，野猫瑟缩了，“这种脏兮兮的玩意儿怎么会出现在这里？让我看到就反胃！赶快滚！”</p><p>“这么脏的东西就是污染环境！”或者，他们追着他跑，在他后面大吼，“它身上一定沾满了传染病。它会把其他同类也传染的！必须把它赶尽杀绝！”</p><p>它一边跑，一边逃，一边对橱窗里那些舔着毛的家养猫心生厌恶之心。它平白无故地恨他们——凭什么他们的脖子上就没有扎着一根刺呢！野猫越想越恨。所以它打碎玻璃，冲入那些家养猫家里，撕扯他们的毛，咬烂他们的脸，啃碎他们的骨头。</p><p>【他把维吉尔按在地上。年轻人在地上四肢扭曲，鲜血淋漓。他拎着维吉尔的头，将阴茎整个捅进了维吉尔的嘴。维吉尔发出野兽般的声响，想要将他推开，所以他无情地往里继续挤入，直到捅穿维吉尔的喉咙。】</p><p>哈哈哈！哈哈哈！谁也别想痛快的活下去，都陪着我一起痛苦最好！野猫哈哈大笑地从那些气急败坏地人家里跑出来，因为那些家伙一边驱赶着它，一边又做着这样的事，就好像它们不都是猫一样！骗子！哈哈哈！</p><p>【“你总是在逃。”那家伙的弟弟就倒在他的旁边。他将维吉尔冷淡地抛在地上，维吉尔痉挛了，而他熟视无睹。不过是同样的态度，同样的排斥，以及同样的死亡。】</p><p>可是它好痛，好痛。报复并不能让它停止痛下去，它可能要病入膏肓了。</p><p>【“真可惜你杀不了我。”】</p><p>所以野猫比以前更努力了：如果他以前只能抓住十只老鼠的话，他现在能抓住二十只。他摆在新的医生家门口，这样他们就能看到自己有多厉害。他付出努力了，他总有一刻能得到回报的。如果还是不帮他的话，那一定是因为他还不够厉害。或许，抓住一百只就可以了？</p><p>又不是第一个医生把它接进家里，又把它扔出来了。</p><p>【“我没空跟你玩过家家游戏。”魔王冷淡又绝情，他几乎是被赶下了床，“你得清楚一件事。我允许你在这里，是因为你很好用。这样的废话我不想说第二遍。”】</p><p>【“被喜爱的事物才值得被拥有，而你。”魔王笑着指向他，“多有趣，所有人都只想让你死。”】</p><p>脏兮兮的流浪猫住进了新的医生家，装出乖巧又可爱的样子，背地里一刻都没有闲着过。他有好多的事情要做，他必须一直这样努力下去。他现在住在这里，不代表以后他能一直住在这里。这个医生可能会接进来新的猫，可能会觉得他没用，可能发现他是只野猫，或者，谁知道呢，单纯只是毛色不好看罢了。到那时候，它就又会被扔出去。</p><p>毕竟，它是只野猫啊。</p><p>但只要它付出努力，只要它满足他的需求，医生一定就找不到更好的替代品。医生喜欢安静的猫，他就是安静的；医生喜欢不那么粘人的猫，那他就不粘人；医生可能会受到攻击，那他就是保护者；医生需要人陪，那他就是陪伴者。</p><p>【他可以卸下维吉尔的四肢，就像在酒会中高高举起酒杯；他可以将维吉尔的肠子一段段的剪断，就像他剪掉窗台上绿植长歪的枝丫；他可以将维吉尔的大脑一寸寸的煎炸，就像他把晚餐的牛排煎至七分熟。这本就是同样的事情。】</p><p>——拔出我的刺吧，拜托了。</p><p>但是他的医生却对他说。“可我不是医生啊。”他说，“我从没说过我是医生。我也不知道如何将那根刺拔下来，那看起来和你长在一起了。”</p><p>“不过我想，有些辛苦的事还是不要做了。”他的医生建议着，“别再抓老鼠了，也不要打架，因为那都会移动到你的脖子。你最好乖乖躺着，好好养病，我们可以慢慢找方法。”</p><p>野猫焦虑的跳脚，他从没听过这么荒唐的要求。“我不能只是躺在哪里。”野猫说，“那样我做不了事，那样我——我没什么可以给你的。”</p><p>“你在说什么傻话。”他的医生反而笑了，“我为什么非要你给我什么东西？生病的家伙就给我好好养病，别让我担心。”</p><p>“毕竟我那么喜欢你。”</p><p>【他颤巍巍地撩起他的头发，露出雪白的后颈。维吉尔倾覆上前，他温热的呼吸全都扑在他的脖子上。然后，他感受到一阵微弱的疼痛，却让但丁紧紧闭上了眼睛。好痛，他突然感到痛，哪里都在痛，那刹那间巨大的委屈感近乎将他撕碎了。】</p><p>【他们是错的。如果他能回到过去，他一定要对那些家伙说。他们全都是错的。】</p><p>突然间，那根鱼刺似乎也没再那么痛了。</p><p>但丁闭上眼睛，他笑着，就像他仍是曾经的那个少年。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>当维吉尔下班回家的时候，但丁正倒坐在椅子里。</p><p>他的恋人趴在椅背上等他。在看到维吉尔的时候，他将椅子晃来晃去，活像个没长大的孩子。而且很明显，他又没做饭，甚至碰都没碰灶台。</p><p>维吉尔叹了口气，他知道但丁在想什么。“出去吃披萨吧，维吉尔？”但丁目光里如同闪着星光，看着维吉尔笑了起来。在最近，他这样的笑容越来越多了。</p><p>“…你知道一周吃三次披萨是不健康的。”</p><p>“并没有三次。”但丁胡搅蛮缠着。他伸出手指，甚至连外出穿的黑色手套都已经穿戴好了，“你看，我昨天做了饭，前天也做了，上次吃披萨都是三天前的事了。这周只吃了两次披萨。”</p><p>维吉尔冷着一张脸。“你周日和周一连吃了两天，不要忘记把那也计算进来。”</p><p>“周日不是上一周吗？”但丁厚脸皮地仰起头，“所以这周只吃了两次，我没有说错。”</p><p>维吉尔无奈地翻白眼，他的恋人越来越像他的弟弟了，该说这是件好事还是件坏事呢。维吉尔心情复杂地看但丁一脸期待地看着他，那模样活像个大型犬，就像在等着他心软。</p><p>“好吧。”但丁双臂环在椅背上，枕在上面，笑容如朝阳般风光，如夕阳般温暖，“作为交换，我明天会陪你去那个糟糕又无聊的酒会，还会扮演好好男朋友，你觉得这怎么样？”</p><p>维吉尔做着最后的挣扎。“反正你怎么样都会去的。”</p><p>“谁知道呢。”但丁笑得更开心了，似乎就等着维吉尔这么说。当他这么趴着时，所以的头发都弯垂下来，随着他的动作微微摇晃，“说不定这次我就不会去。”</p><p>他真是把他给惯坏了。维吉尔走过去，照着但丁的脑袋削了过去，然后听他的恋人夸张地大叫。幼稚。</p><p>不过，目光里的阴云终归是消散的差不多了。维吉尔看但丁有恃无恐地，欢快地笑着，恍惚间就回到年少时那些天真的时光。这让维吉尔情不自禁地去抚摸但丁眼睛中的那些星光，但丁没有躲。他闭上了眼睛，享受着维吉尔的碰触，嘴角仍留着那一丝缱绻的笑意。</p><p>我们谁都回不去了。但丁轻拉过维吉尔的手，在上面留下亲吻。维吉尔低头望着他，终究也是笑了，抚上恋人的脸颊。</p><p>伤口无法复原，错误无法弥补，那些疼痛将永生永世伴随我们，但是。</p><p>“好。”维吉尔最后说，“今天晚上就吃披萨。”</p><p>但丁欢呼着从凳子里蹦起来，吧唧了一口维吉尔的嘴，将他的哥哥嘴唇上涂得都是口水。维吉尔一边嫌弃地用手抹着嘴，一边看但丁哼着不成调子的歌穿上靴子。</p><p>出门前，维吉尔将但丁用围巾裹了好几层，而但丁只是迫不及待地出了门。冬天的风雪都像是温柔的，从那初冬一直未停的雪仍飘飘扬扬地下着，淋湿了那银色的发梢。</p><p>而他们的眼中根本没有这些事情，一直在和对方交谈。“哦对了，维吉尔，我其实很早以前就在想。咱们的家颜色太深了，全都是蓝色黑色这种颜色，不如加点红色比较好？”</p><p>“不可能。太丑了。”</p><p>“你至少犹豫一下……书房那里当然归你，但卧室也有我的一部分啊。房贷也有我还的，我有发表意见的权力。”</p><p>“意见被驳回。就你还得那些连牙缝都不够。太嫩了，弟弟，别得寸进尺。”</p><p>“不就是赚得钱多一些，你在这个世界生活了多少年。我真该把你绑到其他世界去，让你感受一下魔界，到时候你就会感激涕零我是多么——啊哦！维吉尔，你又打我！”</p><p>“因为你马上就要说废话了。懒得听……但丁，你刚刚是在尝试打回来吗？”</p><p>“Jackpo——啊啊啊杀人了！！”</p><p>雪上的脚印亲昵又依偎地排在一起，时而分离，时而交汇。他们头也不回地向那未来走去，雪越下越大，来时的坎坷和踉跄再也看不见了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我是真的不会写肉...（拿酒瓶子砸头）我能放出来的车最多也就这程度了<br/>总之我又被闪瞎了。我一直被这对闪瞎，每一次都以为不会比这更闪了，结果越来越闪，这就是互宠的力量吗（？）<br/>谁骂我不讲武德我就全当没听见，我标题和Tag都打CP倾向了，不听不听不听。优酱才最重要！</p><p> </p><p>最终，给勤奋又温暖的优酱亲亲！写得太柴了真的对不起，还是希望你喜欢qwq感谢你一直以来的付出！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>